This Is How We Roll
by DownWithTheSickness98
Summary: Summary-Fang has lived in San Diego, California all his life. He knows how these girls are and when he finds out a new family is moving into the neighborhood, he's pissed. But what is it about these girls that attracts him, like moths to a flame? FAX EGGY and NAZZY. Rated T for language.! Enjoy! Review!


Summary-Fang has lived in San Diego, California all his life. He knows how these girls are and when he finds out a new family is moving into the neighborhood, he's pissed. But what is it about these girls that attracts him, like moths to a flame? FAX EGGY and NAZZY.

Chapter 1-  
Fang P.o.v Well, here I am laying peacefully on my bed sleeping like a baby, and next thing I know is im on the floor and my twin brothers(were triplets for the idiots that couldn't catch on)laughing hysterically at me. "Hardy har har." I mumbled under my breath as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at my clock and said in a bored voice to the cackling maniacs "You do realize we need to leave this house 20 minutes to get to school on time right?" Yeah, that seemed to snap everything into perspective,as they both looked at each other,then me,then each other again and raced to go get ready for hell, also known as school.

Now you are reading this and probably wondering who the hell is this weird guy with even weirder brothers. Well I'm Nicholas Hawthorne, but people call me Fang. I'm 18 years old and a senior at Rydell High. (A/n: do not know if this is a real school, oh well.) My brothers are James and Zachary, but everyone knows them as Iggy and Gazzy. No one believes us when we say we are triplets because we don't look anything alike. I have black hair, with black eyes and little gold flecks in the middle. Iggy has strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Gazzy has blonde hair with the same eyes as Iggy. I'm 6'4, Iggy is 6'3, and Gazzy is the same as Iggy. We are all pretty muscular and the most popular guys at school.

Anyway, back to whats happening. I got dressed in my signature black outfit consisting of black jeans,  
black v-neck, untied black combat boots, and my signature leather jacket. After fixing my hair I went downstairs to get some breakfast. Iggy and Gazzy came down like 2 minutes after me, we grabbed our backpacks and went out to my black(duh)Jeep Grand Cherokee Sport and drove to school like any other day. School came and went, same thing as everyday, but I kept feeling like something big was gonna happen. And boy did it.

When I pulled into the driveway I saw IT. By "IT" I mean the moving truck,  
three houses down. Judging by the girly sense I got from the house meant we had to deal with more preppy bitches. Fuck. To make things worse mom and dad invited them to dinner tonight and I have no way to get out of it. Double fuck."Don't give me that look boy's, the Ride family have three girls y'all's age, and I already invited them, so quit your bitchin'." Might as well take a nap till I need to deal with those things.  
(2 hours later) "Nicholas Andre Hawthorne, get your ass out of bed! The Ride's will be here in a half an hour!" My mom yelled up at me in her no nonsense tone. So I decided to be a good little boy and get ready.  
After my 20 minute shower I got dressed, as soon as I was ready my mom said "Boy's the Ride's are here! Come downstairs!" Noooo mom I'll just stay up here and stare at the wall. (if you couldn't see that sarcasm, please proceed to smack yourself.) I walked down the stairs with my brothers looking pretty badass, and I had just one word on my mind when I saw the Ride girls. Damn.

Max P.o.v  
I don't understand why the hell I need to move from my perfectly amazing home in Arizona to California. I voiced this to my mother as we all finished putting the rest of our stuff in the moving van."Well,I got a job offer, it pays a helluva lot more there then it does here and second I'm your mom, and you have to listen to me." my mom said. Well at least I got my attitude from her.

Before I go any further let me introduce myself. My names Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. Nothing more, Nothing less. Yes I am a girl and I am 18. I have two sisters, and we are triplets. Their names are Isabella and Monique, we call them, Ella and Nudge. I have waist length sun streaked blonde hair with chocolate brown eyes.  
Ella has waist length black hair and the same eyes as me. Nudge has frizzy, unruly mid-back length brown hair and the same eyes as me and Ella. We all have perfect tan skin. We live with our mother Valencia Martinez(we have our dad's last name.). Anyway, back to us moving.  
"I can't wait to see our new house! You think there will be kids in the neighborhood?! What if they are preppy little bitches? Ugh! that would suck, ooh! I hope there are hot guys there.! That would be AMAZING! You know what else is amazing? Popcorn. I love the taste, texture, and the sme-oof!" Ahh thank you Ella for stopping the motormouth known as Nudge. That's how she got her name, you have to nudge her to get her to shut up. "Thank the lord my ears were about to start bleeding!" I said as Ella and Nudge giggled. My mom shook her head and got into the moving van and told us to get our butts into our cars. Well I had to drive my moms truck because she was driving the van, that held my motorcycle. And off we go to our new house.  
(At the new house,this is when Fang is in school.)  
Max P.o.v  
I swear this was one the biggest houses I have ever been in. It was four stories, with a basement! The basement had been converted into a soundproof room with a recording studio and a nice sized stage and places for all our instruments. The first story was a wide open space with really shiny hardwood floors, and dark brown walls with a white ceiling. There was also a giant family room, decent sized dining room and a huge kitchen with granite counter tops. The second floor is for my mom. It has a master bedroom with a bathroom and walk in closet. It also has a office/study for her.

The third floor is for Nudge and Ella. My mother had the people that renovated the house knock down the wall separating the two bedrooms to make one giant room. They both have bathrooms and HUGE walk in closets. The fourth floor is all mine. I opened up the three rooms and painted one wall black with neon blue paint splattered on it. The other walls are neon blue with black splatter paint. I have a queen sized bed with a black comforter with electric blue swirls. I also have my own bathroom and walk in closet. All in all our house is pretty freaking awesome! "Girls, you need to dress up! We are going to the Hawthorne's house for dinner tonight." My mother yelled up to us. My sisters squealed and I groaned.  
See my sister's are what you call fashionista's. Me? I am perfectly fine wearing ripped jeans and a sweatshirt, with my hair in a messy bun. I knew there was no way in hell I was getting out of dressing up. So I grudgingly walked down the stairs to my sisters floor and let my sisters attack me.

About 2 hours later and we were finally all ready. And damn we look good. Mine and Ella's hair is curled and Nudge's hair is tamed into a fishtail braid. I am wearing a hi-low black dress with black heels. Ella is wearing the same dress and shoes as me but hers are a light pink. Nudge is the same to but a bright red. My mom has her hair in a neat bun with to pieces curled in the front and has the same dress and shoes as us but in a dark green. So yeah, we look pretty fucking hot. "Alright girls, time to go. Now the Hawthorne's have three boys your age so you better behave yourself." my mom said while looking at Nudge and Ella since they are the fashion, boy crazy ones.

We walked up to the door and my mom rang the doorbell, and a woman about my mom's age opened the door. " Hello, my name is Anne. You must be Valencia." Anne said with a warm smile. "Yes that is me, and these are my daughters. The one is the black dress is Max"cue wave from me" the light pink dress is Ella"smile and a wave" and the red is Nudge"smile wave and a hi"may we come in?" My mother said. "Oh! Of course, how silly of me!" Anne said while ushering us inside. "Boy's, the Ride's are here, Come downstairs!" We waited patiently as the boy's took their time coming downstairs. When they came down the stairs I looked at my sisters and we all were thinking the same thing. Damn.


End file.
